GameDev
Game Development Note Page Shade: Use this for keeping up with the development of the MMR game world. Espio: If you've got ideas that haven't been discussed yet, you can post those to the Game Development board of the mush (board 8). As for here, feel free to take a crack at turning bullet points into paragraphs and tidying things up into proper English. Otherwise slap up an attempt and preface "Tentatively ():" or a similar format. ---- History Notes *The history we're loosely working on goes: Light and Wily make Robot Masters, Wily steals Robot Masters, Wily makes RM army, Wily nearly conquers the world with a robot army that the standing armies of the world cannot match, Light Labs/Cain/whoever makes Reploids, Repliforce is formed, Repliforce beats Wily back, Suddenly Virus, half of Repliforce becomes Mavericks, Mavericks attack, Hunters are formed, Wily army salvages itself and recovers during the chaos. Shortly after we'll probably form Neo Arcadia as humanity going 'wtf robots'. - Shade Detroit has 80s robotics break-through *Energen is discovered and encorporated as a portable, high-energy power source. This fuels a rush in robotics development. *Basic drones and powered exoskeletons (power armors) appear. Light and Wily make Robot Masters Wily steals Robot Masters Wily makes RM army Wily nearly conquers the world *The standing armies of the world can't match Wily's RMs. Robopol Formed *Robopol is formed by Cossack with WRA support as the world's first robot police force. Six years ago(?): Wily a second wave of robots *Zero, Pandora, Prometheus (Prom and Pand are RMs), and 16 Pseudoroids *Note: Pseudoroids are "uplifted" drones; inhuman/non-RM bodies with reploid cores *Bass /hates/ Wily for building these new robots and seeks to prove he's still the best. *Wily's three newest robots fight Rock, Blues, and Bass. Great destruction is caused. #Blues limps away to parts unknown after damaging himself with an overcharged shot. #Bass is gravely damaged (Prometheus throws him in a scrap heap?). #Rock is damaged and ? #Prometheus and Pandora are largely intact and return to Wily. #Zero suffers core damaged from a double buster and Blues' overcharge shot. In the aftermath, he goes berserk and hides in a factory (where ever he was in the MHX1 cutscene), killing anyone who gets near. *Wily's second wave forces Robopol to fight a defensive war, using scorched earth tactics and sacrificing regions in calculated moves to prolong the war. Five and a half years ago(?): X is activated Five years ago: Repliforce is formed *X aids Dr. Cain's research effort despite Light's protest (unease?). *With X and WRA funding, Cain creates the first reploid, Vava, and the base design for future reploids. *Cain's new robots are formed into Repliforce under the WRA. *Robopol is decommisioned, now seen as out-dated. *Vava (Vile) is Repliforce's first member. Repliforce beats Wily back Three and a half years ago: Suddenly Virus, Half of Repliforce becomes mavericks, Mavericks attack Three years ago: Robopol is recommissioned and rebranded as the Maverick Hunters Present Day: Wily army salvages itself and recovers during the chaos World Detail Notes *Reploid vs RM - Differences and individual values *Energen - What is it? Tentative: Energen is a high-energy mined resource that turns into "depleted energen" after use. Because of its record-setting energy and power densities, it is used as the power source for robot masters, reploids, cars, and other large machines. Deplected energen can be recharged with electricity for less than mining more. Machines that run on energen plug in to refuel, but the process is slow and generally takes several hours even using specially-wired terminals. Robots can plug in and enter a power-saving mode (sleep) to charge over long times (overnight). Robots with high energy outputs (combat, some industrial) or models who work in remote locations can also consume energen directly to replace their generator contents. In such cases, the spent energen is periodically removed from the robot and recharged elsewhere. Organizations *WRA (World Robot Alliance) *As-of-yet-unnamed Criminal Syndicate Alliance QH/Moriarty Ideas: International alliance of regional and global criminal groups that merged to reduce competition and pool resources for mutual profit. Syndicate(working title?) members come from all races, nationalities, and ages with one thing in common: they've risen above common criminals to a position of regional importance. The founding members and many new members are self-made while others are picked by the Syndicate to stablize a new territory under their control, receiving funding and in some cases direct support to aid their conquest and then becoming Syndicate members once their control is established. Involvement with the Syndicate can be loose or involved depending on how much a member choses to take (and pay for) Syndicate resources for their uses, but a strict non-compete policy applies between members. Any member who attacks another Syndicate member or their holdings forfeits their membership and becomes an enemy of the Syndicate, and is almost always found dead shortly afterwards. The exception to this is when a conflict has first been brought to the rest of the Syndicate and a member is given sanction to dispose of another member and sieze his holdings. In the event a member needs to be "disciplined", an unrelated member is placed in charge (e.g. a German member deals with an Englishman, Canadian deals with American) to ensure they have no interests beyond getting the job done. Membership into the Syndicate is not limited by craft, only scale and international benefit. Drug dealers, mercenaries, information brokers, human traffickers, and virtually any other kind of profitable criminal profession can be found within the Syndicate. In exchange for membership and Syndicate resources, members are expected to provide local sanctuary to other members and open their region to economic trade but officially a member only agrees to the non-compete policy in exchange for the same. Members who make no use of Syndicate resources are generally allowed to keep closed borders (although by its nature the Syndicate will often replace stingy members with those with more profitable views). *Wily Army *Hunters *Repliforce *Mavericks Character Use Notes *Scene-use NPCs *Accounts - Login character + sheet data of charcters played